Only For My Sweetheart
by Takachu
Summary: Hiatus: Ren has been fated to work with Yoh on a rather intimate school project. How will he coop with the lazy Yoh? YohRen. AU. Yaoi, BL, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Only for My Sweetheart  
By Jyun Hwa  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.  
Pairing: YohRen / RenYoh

Chapter One

Asakura Yoh. He was probably the laziest and most easy-going guy in the entire school. He was always either sleeping or listening to music through his favorite orange headphones, or doing both at the same time. However, he never worked or paid any attention at school. And today would be no different.

The door to the classroom opened, and in walked the very lean figure of a Chinese boy with cat-like golden eyes and a long spike formed from his dark purple hair at the back of his head. Tao Ren. He was one of the only juniors in this class, which was mostly made up of seniors, as he was very excelled in his academics. He spotted the formerly mentioned brown-haired boy already in a deep sleep, sitting casually in his seat. Music could be heard coming from his headphones if one listened carefully. Asakura Yoh really ticked him off with his laziness. Letting his narrow golden eyes linger on the sleeping boy, Ren made his way to his own seat near the back of the room. He didn't blame Yoh for sleeping; the class was boring. However, he hated how Yoh didn't care about anything at all and how nothing affected him.

The bell gave a ring, signaling that class was now in session, and the professor, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, walked in. Professor Silva. "Good morning. Since today is the fifteenth of April and this semester is nearly halfway done, I decided to assign your final project now, which will count for fifty percent of your final grade. This project is mandatory for you to pass this semester..."

Ren rolled his eyes. Why state the obvious? He hated this class as much as he hated Yoh's laziness.

"...You will be paired up into groups of two and will have to spend a month playing the role of a married couple..."

Ren choked on his own breath as soon as he heard this remark. 'Say what?!' He glared in the professor's direction, but it did him no good.

"...I have paired you up in accordance to your individual class habits, skills, weaknesses, and the personality which I have grown to know from your behavior in this class. I tried to pair you up so it would be easy for you to get along with your partner, and at the same time not slack off on the project. I will go through the list alphabetically. You should hear your name twice..."

Ren listened, knowing that Yoh was second on the list, not that he really cared or anything mind you, but he knew that Yoh wouldn't hear who he would be paired up with... That, and he was curious as to what unlucky student would get paired up with the boy.

"...Asakura and Tao..."

For the second time, Ren choked. '...He's expecting the two of us to work together...?!' he yelled in his mind. 'Yoh' and 'work' simply didn't go together, and Ren certainly couldn't do all the work in a relationship project! Maybe it was his fate to fail this class... Unless, of course, he heard wrong. He continued listening, hopefully.

"...Tao and Asakura..."

Heaving a sigh, Ren slumped in his seat, waiting for the professor to finish assigning. As soon as that was out of the way, everyone began to move to where his or her partner was to get better acquainted, if they weren't already. Ren noted that most partners were of the same sex. 'So he's playing it safe...' he remarked in his head, as he hesitantly made his way over to the professor's desk.

Professor Silva glanced upward from his papers as he sensed the Tao's approach. "It there a problem, Tao?" he asked casually.

"...Yes. Is there any particular reason that I'm paired up with **that**?" Ren asked, pointing to Yoh's sleeping form as if the said boy were an object.

Silva glanced over at Yoh and then back up at the Tao. "Actually, there is." Ren waited for the explanation. "I believe that Asakura would be the only one able to keep up with you from this class, since I know that you most likely wouldn't like to work with anyone... Am I right on that?" Ren simply nodded at that question and Silva continued. "Asakura doesn't seem like the kind of person to mind any kind of attitude, so it shouldn't bother him to still work together with you, no matter how you may act toward him."

Ren thought about it for a moment, but soon gave up with a final sigh, and made his way over to where Yoh was now stretching awake from his sleep.

Feeling somebody standing over him, Yoh glanced up to see Ren's golden eyes looking at him oddly. Yoh grinned and waved a peace sign at his classmate. "Yo!"

...Ren couldn't believe he would have to put up with this guy for a whole month.

"Is there some kind of assignment that we were given to work on? You usually sit in the back, don't you?" Yoh asked curiously.

Ren was surprised that Yoh even knew where he sat normally. Either way, he looked really annoyed. "If you had been paying attention like you're supposed to..." He sighed. It was pointless. "We have a... semester project. Worth fifty percent of our final grade, so you better not screw me up on this," he said, glaring at Yoh dangerously.

However, the brunet wasn't fazed. "Oh? Alright, I'll work with you. What's the assignment?" he asked casually.

...He really didn't care about having to work with the Tao after all, did he? Ren sighed. "We..." He thought of the best way to put it. "We have to... pretend to be spouses. For a month..." he said, barely able to contain his blush.

Yoh still didn't look fazed. He just tilted his head slightly at this. "Oh? Alright then, I'll be your spouse."

Again, Ren really hated this about Yoh. But he guessed this was what professor Silva meant. "...But you're helping with the final report on it!"

Yoh laughed. "Sure, sure." He leaned back into his seat, placing his hands behind his head, while Ren took a seat in the empty desk beside his own.

Silva interrupted the class. "You will need to spend a lot of time with each other. I suggest visiting after school, on weekends, sleeping over possibly once in a while... Do that kind of stuff, so you can spend time together. You will have an anniversary day assigned as well... At the end you will write a report on how your marriage turned out, and why it turned out that way. You will each summarize what life was like with the other. You will include negative and positive points in the marriage. I will send out the rubric while you can carry on..." he trailed off.

"Ren!" Yoh's voice made its way to the Tao's ears.

"What?"

"Who's the wife in our marriage?"

Ren turned to stare at him. His eyes narrowed. There was no way he would sink so low as to become submissive to anyone, especially if it was to Yoh. "What do you think?" he muttered.

Yoh laughed nervously. "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell what you are thinking sometimes... really." He scratched the back of his head.

"...Can you stop acting so... careless? It's like you really don't care about where you stand in the world at all, and that really pisses me off," Ren confessed.

"I know where I stand in this world!" Yoh claimed, proudly.

"Really?" Ren looked at him hopefully.

"Yep! I live to sleep and to listen to music!"

Ren's eyes darkened. "...What kind of life is that!" So there was no hope for Yoh after all. "Never mind. It's hopeless..."

-----

Ren leaned back against the side of the high school building. Class was out now, and he was waiting, very impatiently, for Yoh to come out and meet him. They had eventually managed to agree to meet up at this location after school and go to Ren's house. He looked at his watch to see that five minutes have gone by since they were let out. Where the hell was Yoh?!

As if on cue, the doors opened, revealing Yoh and his friend, whose name Ren remembered to be Horohoro. The two chatted as they made their way over to where Ren was waiting. Yoh had his hands behind his head, as usual. Ren's eyes narrowed. Yoh made him wait because he was chatting with a friend...?!

Apparently the two in question felt the Tao's glare on them and glanced up at him. Yoh waved. "Yo!"

Horohoro nodded at him. "Hey, Ren," he greeted, smiling nervously at the glare on Ren's face directed toward him. "I'll just be going now... leave you two alone..." He managed to make his escape in time before Ren exploded on Yoh.

Ren redirected his glare onto Yoh. "You are late."

Yoh laughed nervously. "Ah... yeah that. I fell asleep in class and didn't hear the bell over my music, so Horo had a hard time waking me up," he said casually, as if it were an everyday thing.

Ren stared at him for a moment, but gave up with a sigh. Yoh was kind of cute anyway... He shook his head. That thought came from out of no where. "Come on. Let's go," he said, taking Yoh's warm hand and pulling him in the direction where his driver was waiting for him, ignoring the warm feeling in his heart. Yoh had to walk quickly to keep up with the Tao's fast pace.

When they reached Ren's carpool, the driver opened the door, not questioning the presence of the other boy. Ren let Yoh get in first, being the good husband that he was, and got in after.

The ride to Ren's place was pretty uneventful. First Yoh was at awe at the spaciousness of the vehicle and at the comfortable seats it had. He joked about how jealous he was that Ren got to ride in this every day, and he could be as lazy as he wanted with the comfort of the seats. Ren was about to retaliate, but stopped as he saw that Yoh had leaned into the seat and dozed off... so fast too. With a sigh, he decided to let the boy sleep.

Once the carpool approached the Tao's residence, Ren decided it was time to awaken the other. He gently shook Yoh by his shoulder, but the only reaction he got was Yoh moaning something in his sleep and scooting a bit closer to him. This god Ren annoyed again. "Hey, wake up already before I throw you out on the street and not let you inside the house!" he threatened, sounding like he really meant it, which he probably did.

Yoh groaned a bit as he stretched awake. He then muttered, "Then you'd be a horrible husband..." As soon as he was done stretching, he grinned at Ren, who was now glaring at him again for the remark.

Ren said nothing to this and god out from his side. Yoh followed, not expecting Ren to act like a gentleman, when a hand was extended before him. He glanced up at the Tao questioningly.

Ren smirked at him. "It's a gentleman's duty to help his _lady_ out of the car." Thinking of Yoh as his lady really did amuse him.

Yoh put on an extremely sweet smile and took Ren's offered hand.

Once their hands came together for the second time, Ren was once again filled with that strange warm feeling. It wasn't a bad kind of feeling, but it made him uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he helped Yoh out of the car and onto his feet. He had to admit, Yoh did look **pretty**.

He quickly shook that thought out of his head. Pretty? What was he thinking? He broke the silence that befell over them. "Right... Let's go in." Turning around, Ren walked ahead to the entrance. "If you don't want me to leave you out here, then come on."

Yoh took the hint and followed closely behind. So Ren still wasn't a complete gentleman in his choice of language, but it was better than nothing.

Ren unlocked the door and turned back to Yoh. "Ladies first." He really liked the face that he didn't have to argue with the brunet about who was the man in this relationship. He really preferred it this way.

"Thank you!" Yoh entered first while Ren locked the door behind them. He stared in awe at the appearance of the place. "Whoa... neat...! This must be really expensive!"

Ren appeared directly behind him. "Don't touch anything. If one thing breaks, I'll kill you. And take off your shoes; you're getting my carpet dirty."

Yoh laughed nervously and did as the other requested of him. Ren did the same, taking his time. "Ren! Ren! Do you have fancy cooks and butler as well?! You must really live in luxury all the time then, right?!"

"Shut up. I don't have any cooks or butlers. I do all that work on my own," the Tao stated, sounding annoyed at Yoh's pestering.

"Really?? So you'll be cooking us dinner then? That's so great! Are your parents home? Any siblings?"

Ren clenched his fists at his sides, controlling himself. "Yes, I'll be cooking dinner, if you're still alive and here by that time. My parents live in China. My sister's in college in America."

Yoh got a concerned look on his face as he stared at Ren curiously. "So you live all by yourself? Doesn't that get lonely?"

"I prefer it that way," Ren explained exasperatedly

Yoh seemed to take a moment to comprehend this before he finally decided to let it go. "So!" he suddenly exclaimed, appearing to look excited. "Where is Ren's room?"

"Ren's room..." Ren repeated, as if he didn't grasp the meaning of the words, until they registered in his head. He looked at Yoh defensively, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want with my room?! Just because we're working together on this project doesn't mean we're really married you know!!" He became a bit flustered at the thought of Yoh on his bed.

"Hey, hey!" Yoh waved his hands in front of him to get any such images out of Ren's head. "That's not how I meant it. I mean..." he trailed off. "...Isn't that normal when you go to a friend's house?"

Ren just stared at him then with no response. Come to think of it, Yoh was right. He was just jumping to conclusions too soon. "...Fine. Let's go then." He turned around. "This way." He led the way upstairs to where his room was and opened the door. He walked in first this time. "Don't mess anything up."

Yoh wandered into the rather spacious room and looked around it, still pretty much in awe. "Wahn! Even Ren's room is really neat!" His eyes landed on a large queen-sized bed that stood near the left side of the room. "Hey! That looks so comfy!" He ran over to the bed.

"Hey don't--!!" It was too late for that command, as Yoh had already collapsed on top of his bed. Ren clenched his fists once again, as not to totally explode on the brunet for invading on his bed. "Get off my bed..." he said rather calmly for his current mood.

"But it's so comfy!" Yoh objected. He then felt something under the covers. "Hey, what's this?" He reached under them to see what it was.

"Ah-!" Ren tried to stop him, but was unable to... Yoh was going to definitely pay for this invasion.

"Wah! It's so cute! I didn't think someone like Ren would have something cute like this!" Yoh turned to him, hugging a pretty lavender teddy bear.

"Shut up!!" Ren yelled, blushing deeply now at Yoh's attitude. Yoh wasn't supposed to see that!

Yoh jumped up from the bed to stand and put the teddy bear back down onto the covers. He stood in front of the very flustered Ren, grinning. "Ren!" Ren was suddenly given a super tight hug by the slightly older boy. "Wahn! Ren is so cute!!" Yoh rubbed his cheek against the side of Ren's face affectionately.

Ren's blush grew at this and he pulled out of the hug forcefully after a little bit of struggling. "Shut up!!" He turned around to hide his face from the other, not wanting him to see the blush, although he knew that it was too late for that now and that he should have thought of this before bringing Yoh to his room.

"Aww... but Ren is truly adorable! ♥"

"Shut up!! Get out!!"

Yoh flinched at that. Maybe he had pushed Ren just a little bit too far... He let out a nervous laugh. "Fine, fine! I'll stop!"

"Get out! I can't work with you anyway, so what's the point!"

Yoh suddenly felt slightly guilty. He had forgotten the real reason why he was here in the first place. He sighed. "You're right, I forgot about that... How about we try..."

"No! We'll try tomorrow! Right now, you're leaving!" Ren turned around abruptly, glaring at Yoh. "I'll show you to the door," he said, walking right past Yoh toward the door of the room. Yoh sighed, and dejectedly followed behind him.

They got downstairs and to the front door. "I'm really, really sorry, Ren!" Yoh tried, putting his hands together and bowing his head down, only managing to look cute and desperate, which he was at the moment.

"Forget it." Ren spotted an arrangement of flowers on an end table by the wall near the door and reached over. He pulled out a yellow rose and pushed it into Yoh's hands, against his chest, keeping his head lowered to hide his blush.

"What's this for?" Yoh asked, after Ren had pulled his hands away.

Ren glared at him again. "Just being a good husband, even when I'm kicking you out." It was hard to glare when one was so flustered.

Yoh smiled at that moment. "Thank you, sweetie! ♥" He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Ren's cheek, before he turned around. Halfway facing Ren, he waved as he departed.

Ren's cheeks burned red, as realization of what Yoh had just done came to him. He put a hand on the spot Yoh had kissed. "...Idiot!" He then slammed the door shut, and stood with his back against it, his heart speeding up slightly. "But... maybe it'll somehow work out like this, after all..." he mumbled to himself.

TBC

-----

Jyunhwa - I'm using Japanese school system. So, a junior is a second-year, and senior is third-year. Freshman is first-year. The grades are divided by floors for most classes... Anyway, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Only For My Sweetheart  
by Jyun Hwa  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
Pairing: YohRen

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, Ren overslept. He was forced to miss half of his first class, seeing as he arrived in front of the school fifteen minutes late. However, that didn't go as planned either.

"Ren!" a familiar voice called to him from aside.

Ren looked around, wondering who was still out there at this time. His question was answered as his eyes landed on Yoh's look-alike twin brother, Asakura Hao. He was the one who had more frequently stopped Ren in the hallways to annoy him, though Ren didn't know exactly why. Unlike Yoh who minded his own business, Hao really was annoying.

"What?" the Chinese boy asked, trying to make this encounter as quick as possible.

Hao made his way over to stand beside Ren, looking down at him all the while. "You're late? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything..."

"Get to the point," Ren interrupted him, sounding especially annoyed.

Hao was used to this tone from him and simply shrugged. "I was bored here by myself. Stay and keep me company, Ren-_chan_." The way he said it was so blunt, as if Ren cutting class was a normal everyday thing.

Ren sent a glare his way for calling him 'Ren-chan', but knew it wouldn't change a thing. He finally decided to answer after accepting the lack of effect that his glare had. "No. I need to get to class. See you..."

"Twenty minutes into the lesson?" Hao asked, stopping Ren in his track. "What will your teacher think?! Better pretend to be out of school and not go to first hour class at all. Besides..." Hao's lips curved up into a smirk that made even Ren nervous. "I think you'll want to explain some things to me before I post copies of this on all of the bulletins..." Hao said, while he dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ren hesitated. "...What is that?" he asked, trying not to show Hao his apparent nervousness.

"Oh, not much... Just this," Hao said, turning the picture over so that Ren was able to see it.

"...!!" Ren quickly grabbed it from his hand. "How did you get this?!" The picture was of the previous day's event during which Yoh had given Ren a kiss on his cheek at Ren's front door. He didn't think anyone had seen that! Diverting his alerted golden eyes from the picture to Hao's own dark eyes, Ren waited for an explanation.

Hao continued smirking at him, while speaking in the same calm and annoying manner. "Oh... I have my ways... More importantly, what were you doing with my brother? I could never pass up a chance to blackmail him in this way..." He turned away from Ren, facing the school now. "To think, Yoh dating a cute little second-year student like yourself..."

"...C-cute?! Hao...!" Ren wasn't sure what to say, but either way, Hao didn't let him say anything as he suddenly leaned dangerously close to the Tao, silencing him with the dangerous expression he wore on his face.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it. Yoh does have good taste..." He put a hand under Ren's chin, forcing him to look up. "You're **pretty**. But I happen to know a number of girls who have been dying for Yoh to ask them out. They won't be happy when they find out that Tao Ren is Yoh's girl..." Hao's smirk widened.

"Ha-Hao! It's not like that at all!" Ren tried, pulling away from Hao's touch, not liking the way his personal space was being invaded. "I'm **no one's** girl!! We're definitely **not **dating! We're just..."

"It doesn't matter. People can easily be convinced by a simple picture today. They won't care that the two of you were just paired up for a project." Hao put on a fake smile.

"Hao, leave us alone..." Ren muttered, lowering his head. He hated when people messed with his head, and now he really hated Hao more than anyone else in this school.

"No. See, if it were with someone else, then I'd leave you alone," Hao began. "But this is my precious twin brother we're talking about now. There's no way I'm letting this one go when I'm holding the power to ruin his reputation. That is, unless you do something for me..." He got a thoughtful look on his face.

Ren didn't like where this was going. "Like... what?" he asked hesitantly, running his hand through his bangs.

Hao enjoyed seeing Ren look all helpless like this. "We'll see..." he muttered. He reached over and patted the younger boy's hair, messing up the tongari in the process. Ren reached up to block Hao's hand, so he pulled away. "I'll see you later, Ren-_chan_." He made his way into the high school building, leaving Ren behind, uncertain as to what the Asakura was going to do.

-----

Fifth hour class was about to start and Ren stood outside the door, hesitating to go in. It felt awkward having to see Yoh again, but he wasn't one for cutting class for any reason, save for this morning, which was Hao's fault. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered.

"Ren!!" He looked over, recognizing the Asakura's voice, and was surprised to find him awake for once. He walked over, not saying so much as a greeting, and dropped down into the seat beside him. "You look different... Ah! You left your hair down today! It looks pretty that way! ♥"

Ren's eyes shadowed over dangerously. This was the second time he was called 'pretty' today. "Shut up..." he muttered. "Your annoying brother messed it up this morning so I had to put it down."

"Hao?" Yoh asked, looking interested. "You're friends with Hao? I didn't know that."

"We're not friends. He's stupid and annoying," Ren said plainly, his eyes shut in annoyance, not caring that he was insulting Yoh's own twin brother. "He has nothing better to do than to bother me, does he?"

"I'm sorry..." Yoh muttered, feeling a little guilty for his brother's behavior, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Do you even have any idea...?"

"Idea? About Hao? Don't worry; he acts that way with just about everyone. He's not stalking you or anything, if that's what you're worried about," Yoh laughed nervously. "He treats me that way too even though I'm his brother."

Ren was uncertain about what Yoh was talking about now. Hao hadn't told him? "...Right."

"I can ask him to leave you alone," Yoh offered. "Although I can't guarantee that it will work..."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ren asked, changing the topic all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Why aren't you sleeping? You're always fast asleep by the time I come into this class." Ren repeated himself.

"Oh, that!" An extremely sweet smile found its way to Yoh's face. "It's because I couldn't wait to see you! ♥"

Ren had to struggle to hold back a blush at that remark and lowered his face so that it would be shaded by his hair. He didn't normally blush and he didn't want anyone to see. After a moment of silence, he decided to reply to Yoh's statement. "Why would you want to see me..." he began to ask, but was interrupted as the bell rang throughout the school and professor Silva entered the room. He noticed that Yoh had also turned his attention to the front of the room for what probably was the first time in all of his three years at the high school.

"Everyone, get into a seat. We're not working on the semester project in class. You're supposed to do that outside of class with few exceptions. We're watching a video today that I found in the school library yesterday. I found it interesting..." professor Silva went on, as the Chinese boy zoned him out.

They watched the video until two minutes to the end of class when Silva turned the television off. He proceeded asking students what they thought of the video and the usual participants answered, keeping the class going for the final two minutes. Ren noticed that Yoh was in a deep sleep again, not that he cared, mind you. When the bell finally gave a ring, he stood right away to get out as soon as possible. Feeling his hair down around his shoulders, he mentally cursed at Hao as he made his way out, not bothering to wake up the sleeping Japanese boy.

---

The end of the day was approaching. The Tao descendent found himself on the third floor heading toward his advanced mathematics class. He had about seven minutes before class would begin, so he was in no big rush. It was his last class of the day too, so that made it all the more pointless to go, if he had been a cutter. He walked toward the corner of hall and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a familiar figure at one of the lockers there, talking to a girl. He quickly turned the corner so that they wouldn't see him, but remained standing there, wondering what they were talking about. He knew it wasn't any of his business. However, his curiosity got the better of him. Ren peaked around the corner so that he could get a glimpse of the two standing there.

"So, are you going?" the girl asked. She had blonde hair down to her mid-back and dark brown eyes that looked as if they held very little emotion in them. Her school uniform was on very neatly, showing that she wasn't careless and clumsy like some of the girls Ren knew from his grade. Nonetheless, her appearance didn't matter.

The brunette boy shut his locker, barely holding on to the book he had taken out just a moment ago. He turned to face the girl. "I don't know. It seems like a waste of time... I mean, I could be sleeping during that time... or listening to music... or anything productive like that."

Ren held back a chuckle. Typical Yoh-like answer.

"Are you going or something, Anna?" the Japanese boy continued. "You were never one to want to go to these things that often unless your friends dragged you."

"Pirika wants me to go," the girl, Anna, said, sounding a little defensive. "It's annoying. But I'll go anyway as long as you go."

Yoh got a thoughtful look on his face. "So... I have to go, don't I?" He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head; the look that could probably make anyone want to smile. But this time it was directed toward this senior girl, not toward the Chinese boy.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest casually and nodded. "Basically."

Yoh laughed nervously. "Alright... I'll see if I can make it..."

There was a moment of silence, before Anna suddenly turned around, facing Ren's direction. The Chinese boy quickly docked behind the wall again, feeling his heart rate speed up at the thought of being caught eavesdropping. He heard footsteps get closer, but was too frozen to the spot to move. The girl appeared from around the corner... but didn't seem to notice him as she walked straight ahead in the direction from which Ren had come from. After a few seconds had passed by, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned around.

"Ren?"

He jumped at the voice, backing up instinctively. He came face to face with the younger of the Asakura twins. So much for not getting caught. "Wh... what?" he asked, hoping Yoh wouldn't question him. The Japanese currently had a rather straight expression on his face that the younger couldn't exactly read.

Yoh suddenly smiled at him, causing him to faulter a bit. The elder didn't seem to notice this. "I was meaning to look for you." Ren looked at him quizically, wondering what the other was talking about. "Are we hanging out today after school? I couldn't ask you after class since you left so quickly..."

"Oh... uh... I don't know." The Chinese boy diverted his gaze. "I think I'm busy today... maybe some other time," he suggested, turning away. He couldn't explain what he was feeling exactly at that moment, but he knew he felt a little vary over what that senior girl was talking to Yoh about. What were their relations...? Although not many words were exchanged between them during the time he was there, it seemed obvious that they were kind of close. Not that that fact should've made Ren feel uncomfortable. He just really wasn't sure of what he was feeling at the moment.

Yoh's happy look varied as well. "Oh... I see..." he muttered. Of course, Ren must have a life outside of this one project they were assigned in film class. There was no reason to expect Ren to spend every single day with him. "Then... I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something...?"

Something in the senior boy's voice made Ren's heart slightly sink, though he didn't show it. Nor did he admit it to himself. He simply nodded. "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow..." he muttered, as he continued in the direction he was going, toward his last class of the day, not turning back to see the expression on Yoh's face.

---

TBC

---

JyunHwa - Thank you to all reviewers. This chapter is way overdue because of my writer's block... oh well, what can I say? Next chapter will be up after I'm done with SATs... bleh. --;; See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only For My Sweetheart**  
By Jyun Hwa  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
Pairing: YohRen 

Chapter Three

The following day found Ren sitting in his first hour geology class. His teacher was out that day, and their substitute had bad eyes and ears, so hope for any order in the class was out of the question. Everyone was all over the room, doing as they pleased.

The Chinese boy was surprised as a hand was suddenly rested on his shoulder. He never spoke to anyone in this class. Turning around, he saw that it was that blue-haired boy who was hanging around with Yoh the day that the brunet came over. Horohoro, wasn't it? He happened to be in Ren's geology class, but Ren never really paid much attention that they were the same person until now.

"Um… hey," Horo spoke, unsure of how to approach the junior. Said junior hadn't looked too friendly upon their previous encounter, so the bluenette wasn't certain on how he was supposed to act around him.

"Hey," Ren simply said.

You're one of Yoh's friends, right…? You're the one he was hanging out with the other day," Horohoro asked. Yoh and himself had the same friends, so if Ren was Yoh's friend, he had to be Horo's as well.

"I'm an acquaintance," Ren explained calmly. Truth be told, he wasn't sure whether they were considered friends of not. He never bothered having friends before and therefore didn't know the difference.

Horohoro took a seat beside him without asking for permission. "Great. Then I have to get acquainted with you myself." Ren raised an eyebrow at the inquiry but the bluenette continued. "I'm Horokeu, but my friends call me Horohoro."

So that was his real name. Ren didn't remember hearing his name on the roll before. "I know your name," he commented nonetheless. "You come right after mine on the roll, Usui. I'm Tao Ren," the Chinese boy said, sounding between annoyed and indifferent. One couldn't tell which it was.

"Ren… Hey, don't go calling me Usui. That sounds so formal and makes me sound like some old businessman or something. Horohoro is fine."

Ren stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the senior. "…Horokeu is fine." He didn't know why the third year asked to be called something that his friends called him by.

Horohoro waved a hand at him. "Fine, fine. Horokeu is fine. You're a junior, aren't you?" he asked, seemingly interested and trying to make conversation with the younger boy.

"Yes, I am…" Ren muttered, not used to being addressed at all.

"You must be really smart, having classes with seniors and all."

"I guess."

"You don't speak much, do you? Well, that's okay. I can usually keep a conversation going on my own. You're Chinese right? Tao… Are you from that wealthy famous company?" Ren simply nodded. "That's so cool. Your parents must be rich and everything. Do you live with them?"

The Tao shook his head. "No, I live alone."

"You live all by yourself?! Doesn't that get lonely?" Horokeu asked, surprised. He wasn't aware that he had just repeated the exact same words that Yoh had said two days ago when finding out this information.

The Chinese boy simply shrugged, although he did find it amusing how the bluenette had said the same exact thing as his brunet friend did. "I don't really care. I prefer to be alone. I like the peace of it."

"That's kind of understandable, I guess. Personally, I'd be lonely, but I guess people have different tastes. You didn't come to class yesterday, did you? I still saw you around though."

"Oh… Hao was annoying me outside and didn't let me go to class," Ren explained, not really wanting to go into the unpleasant details of the conversation they had the preceding day.

"Hao? You're friends with Hao too?! Why don't I know these things?"

The junior interrupted him suddenly, looking rather ticked off. "I am NOT friends with that… that…" he trailed off, not sure what to call Hao, but his expression working as a substitution for the left out words.

Horokeu looked at him sympathetically then. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry. Don't take anything that he says or does personally… unless it involves his brother of course. Then you should watch your back. But I'm sure it doesn't, does it?" He looked at Ren in question.

Ren lowered his gaze a little nervously, not giving an answer. What had he ever done to Hao anyway?

"Does it?" Horokeu asked, looking surprised. Ren still didn't answer. "It does! Hey, I'm really sorry then, but don't worry, he can't do anything too drastic. Hey, why don't you come eat lunch with us today?"

The younger of the two looked at him oddly. "Lunch? For what?" He wasn't certain what exactly Horokeu meant by what he had previously said. What was the problem of being involved with Yoh?

"Hao really isn't a bad person at all when you get to know him. I'm friends with him. If he sees you're with me, he's bound to leave you alone!" Horokeu knew that that wasn't exactly true, but if it got Ren to come to lunch with them, then…

"Really? I'll go," Ren answered a little too quickly.

---

Okay, so maybe he was desperate to get Hao off of his back, but as long as he got that accomplished, he really didn't care how it was to be done. Ren had agreed to meet up with Horo by the vending machines down at the cafeteria, so that's where he stood now, waiting for the third year bluenette. For all he knew, Horo could've just tricked him to come here, but something told him to just go along with it anyway.

"Ren!" a voice called. The one in question turned around to face Horohoro, who was running up to him now. "Sorry I took so long. Teacher held me up in class." He came to a stop in front of the junior.

"It's alright…" Ren muttered, used to people being late.

"Let's go, right?"

---

"Ren?" Ren immediately thought that this was a bad idea when he heard the familiar lazy voice call his name. He saw Yoh sitting at the lunch table that Horo had taken him to, next to some guy with a weird hairdo. His thoughts were confirmed even further when he saw that girl Yoh had been talking to the other day, sitting on the other side of the guy with the hairdo, and closer to where he himself was currently standing. Yoh immediately stood from his seat. "Come sit," he said, motioning for Ren to come to that side of the table, and scooting his chair closer to the hairdo guy to make room for Ren. He pulled another chair over and held it out, waiting for Ren to take a seat.

The junior wasn't sure if he should go sit or not but a slight push from Horo told him to go, so he did, although hesitantly. He timidly sat in the seat Yoh was holding out for him and muttered a quiet thank you. Yoh just smiled and then sat back in his own seat, next to Ren.

"This is my friend Ren," Horohoro explained. The young boy's eyes slightly widened. That was the first time anyone had called him a friend. He decided not to say anything and let Horo continue. The bluenette pointed to the first person to his right, who was a girl with pink hair who appeared to be rather shy. "This is Tamao," he moved on. "Anna." Anna merely nodded, not looking like she cared. "Ryu." So, the hairdo guy was called Ryu… "You know Yoh." He continued past Ren. "Lyserg." Ren recognized the green-haired boy from one of his classes. He was a junior too, unless he was a really dumb senior who had to retake his junior classes… But he did look younger.

The introductions were made and Horohoro was about to take his seat between Tamao and Lyserg when someone crashed into him. "What the…?!"

"Horo!!! I got the last pack of cookies!!" A hand waved a pack of cookies in front of Horo's face.

Horo looked only a little annoyed at the longhaired guy, who seemed familiar to Ren, even though he could only see his back. "Yeah, that's really nice, Hao. Let me eat now," Horo pushed him aside and sat beside Tamao, leaving room between himself and Lyserg for Hao to sit, which he did.

Then the Asakura noticed Ren's presence. The junior was desperately trying to avoid eye contact in hopes of not getting recognized. "Ren! ♥ I didn't know you were here! Have a cookie," Hao said, holding out the pack towards the Chinese boy.

Said boy glared up at him. Why was he acting so friendly all of a sudden? "No thank you. Cookies give you cavities." He couldn't be nice to Hao no matter how hard he tried.

Hao looked at him oddly. "Nonsense. I eat them all the time and still have perfect teeth." He ate a cookie as if it would prove his point.

"No one cares about your teeth, Hao…" the boy beside him muttered, resulting in him getting everyone's attention.

Hao looked over at him. "Aw, come on, Lyserg. You of all people should know how perfect my teeth are," Hao smirked and draped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "You're just being selfish. You don't want anyone else knowing about my perfection."

Ren just watched this scene unfold in confusion, while Yoh chuckled beside him, as did Horo and even that really shy-looking girl Tamao. Why was Hao so openly flirting with Lyserg?

"Hao! Leave my darling Lyserg alone!" hairdo guy suddenly exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. Hao didn't look amused.

Lyserg looked ticked. "Would you both stop it?!" He pushed Hao away from himself and scooted closer to the Chinese boy.

Horohoro laughed at this behavior. "Sorry, Lyserg. I should've made him sit on the other side of me." He scratched the back of his head.

"As amusing as this is to watch," Anna started, closing her eyes in an annoyed manner, "Hao, stop flaunting over everyone as if you're desperate for some attention." As soon as she said that, the girl proceeded eating in a calm manner. She somehow bothered Ren, though he still wasn't sure why. Subconsciously leaning closer to Yoh, he pulled out his own bento and placed it before him.

As soon as he opened it up, Yoh was gaping over it. "That looks so good! Do you really prepare this by yourself?!" The brunet's hands were not on the junior's arm, as he tried getting a better look at it, his eyes glowing with obvious want. His actions attracted attention to Ren's bento. Everyone leaned forward to look at it and let out a sound of awe. That is, everyone besides Anna, who was noticing that the junior got too much attention from Yoh.

"That looks really good," Ryu commented for all of them.

Horo nodded. "Most any of us get is a small bento without too much inside."

Hao's comment came next. "Ren-chan! Be my wife!" He grabbed both of Ren's hands across the table in a proposing sort of way, making everyone immediately back off from the food. Ren didn't notice the slight change in Yoh's eyes, being too caught up in whatever it was Hao was trying to pull.

There was a long pause of silence. Slowly everyone shifted away little by little, especially Lyserg, who was between the two. Finally, Ren snapped. "Do I look like a woman to you?! I'm going to be **nobody**'s wife!! **Especially** not yours!"

"You could pass for a wo…" Hao started but got cut off immediately.

"Shut up!" Ren snapped back, jerking his hands away.

Yoh decided to cut in. "Um… Hao, leave him alone…" he said nervously, trying to calm Ren down by putting one arm on the back of his seat.

Hao's eyes turned to his brother and then back to Ren. A smirk found its way onto his face, which suddenly reminded the boy of the earlier threat. The junior quickly pushed Yoh away. "Leave me alone…" he muttered, going back to his bento.

Yoh glanced at him oddly. He hadn't done anything, so why did Ren push him away? The subject easily changed to a more normal one – basketball. Hao was on the basketball team with Ryu and Horohoro, so they got busy talking about that. Anna just quietly ate her lunch, from time to time glancing over at Yoh and Ren to make sure they weren't up to anything. Tamao just listened to the conversation, being too shy to join in. Lyserg ate his food, from time to time making a comment on something in the conversation.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Yoh was clutching onto two long strips of paper in one hand – the one closer to Ryu. Occasionally he glanced downward at them but every time just ignored them. He finally put them into his pocket, deciding to worry about them later, and folding his hands over the table, laying his chin down on them.

Ren muttered something then. "It's not polite to put your elbows on the table…"

Yoh glanced over at him curiously. "It's a school cafeteria. Manners get you no where here…"

"I don't care. It's still not nice, or graceful…" he trailed off.

The Asakura lifted up to sit straight. "Sorry," he said. The younger one didn't know why Yoh had bothered listening to him then, nor did he know where the following words that passed his own lips came from.

"You want some of my lunch?" The Chinese boy moved the bento box a little closer to Yoh in offering. "I can share."

The brunet stared at it for a moment before his face broke into a smile. "Thanks. ♥" Ren blushed slightly and put the box in between them. Only then did he realize that they only had one set of chopsticks. Being too caught up in sharing the lunch, the two never did notice the dark look they were receiving from the girl across…

---

It was time to go to class and everyone put away whatever they had out. Ren carefully put away his now empty bento box. His cheeks were a little flushed from the slight intimacy, while Yoh just sat there looking blissful from the delicious food. The next class they had together. Horohoro, Hao and Lyserg went off together, Hao being the one to drag Lyserg with them. The rest of the remaining five walked out of the cafeteria together. Yoh was chatting to Ryu about something but the Chinese didn't bother listening in on it. Tamao and Anna also talked about something. Eventually, they split up, leaving Ren alone with the Asakura. Ren blushed when Yoh suddenly gave him a half hug from the side, smiling blissfully. "Thank you for the food. ♥"

"Ah…" Ren merely nodded, unable to say anything in reply, his cheeks pink. The two approached class, entering together.

---

TBC

---

**Jyun Hwa** – Omg, I'm an idiot. I wrote this out around a month ago and was going to make it longer (I actually wrote more but never typed it up yet)… But now I decided to just post it as it is and make the rest part of chapter four. I think I've also decided to start making shorter chapters so I update faster, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do that yet. Anyway, what I'm writing here for… Don't expect any updates until after May probably. I have midterms, and AP tests, and rehearsals every day, and concerts, so I'm really busy and rarely home. (Although, after May, June means finals --... So I don't know yet. We'll see.) Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Only For My Sweetheart  
By Jyun Hwa  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
Pairing: YohRen 

-

Chapter Four

The Asakura held the door open for Ren to go in first and entered directly behind him. Professor Silva was already in the room, although class hadn't officially begun yet. He glanced over at the two newcomers as they entered and took their seats beside each other.

"Hey. How's everything going with you two? Everything alright?" he asked, as he had nothing better to do.

Ren wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer, but luckily for him, he didn't have to since Yoh did. "Everything's great! Ren already made me lunch." He flashed his traditional smile and a peace sign, causing the one in question to look at him verily. Was it appropriate to be so casual to a teacher? He decided to let it go, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

"Professor Silva!" one of the guys who was sitting near the back of the room came up to the front desk, capturing Ren's attention while doing so. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Professor Silva asked politely.

"I was wondering. Since there is a dance next week, is that supposed to account for part of our grade?" he asked. "Because, you know… I have a girlfriend who's kind of expecting me to go with her."

This grabbed Ren's attention further, as he tuned out what Yoh had been saying completely, not that he even noticed that the other was speaking in the first place.

"Ah, that," Professor Silva remarked. "No. No, it doesn't. You do whatever you want with that. The project isn't meant to take over your lives or anything. Go ahead; feel free to do whatever you like with that…"

The rest was also tuned out. For some reason the junior felt his heart get a bit heavier as it sank. He remembered that girl talking to Yoh about that dance.

"Ren? Ren??" Yoh's voice finally got through to his head and he turned to face the senior. Yoh pouted at his confused expression. "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Oh… sorry," Ren answered automatically. "What were you saying?"

Yoh stared at him for a short moment and then shook his head. "It's… It's nothing important. Never mind." He lowered his chin onto his arms, which were crossed over the top of his desk.

Ren decided to let it go and did the same on his own desk, as the students poured in before the late bell rang, signalizing the start of class. He didn't listen to anything being said in class for once, not really caring.

-

"_Ren… Ren…!"_

The voice in his head broke all his thoughts, as did the shaking he felt.

"Huh? What…?" He lifted his head to find that he had fallen asleep in class. How embarrassing was that? Everyone had already left too, save for himself, the person who woke him up, and the professor. That reminded him… He looked up and his golden eyes fell on those dark brown orbs.

"Class is over. You fell asleep," the mellow voice pointed out. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah." Ren got out of his seat. He had never fallen asleep during class before. "Thanks for waking me up…" he muttered.

Yoh flashed a cheeky grin at him. "No problem. What do you have now?"

"Um… English language class…" Ren replied slowly as he remembered what time it was and what class he was currently in.

"I'll walk you," Yoh stated out of the blue.

"What? No. It's on the second floor and you're," Ren started to decline the offer but trailed off, seeing the look in the senior's eyes.

"Let's go."

The two walked down the flight of stairs to the second floor, getting some looks from the juniors walking around the hallways there. Ren felt a little uncomfortable, although it was mostly Yoh whom was getting the looks considering he was a senior. He didn't understand why the brunette did these kinds of things. It didn't get him anywhere. He stopped walking in front of the door to his class. "Okay. Go back upstairs now," the Chinese boy said bluntly.

"Alright, alright," Yoh said with a smile. "But hey. Meet me after school, okay? I'll be out front by the gate." He sent a quick wave at the junior and left before the other could question his request.

Ren heaved a sigh. It seemed that Yoh knew how to get things to go his way after all. Well, there was nothing he could do about that now. He'd just have to meet him after school after all, as the brunette had requested. With that final thought in mind, he entered his juniors-only class.

TBC

-

JyunHwa – I'm very guilty because I had this done about two or more months ago and was just too lazy to type it up. T.T I'm sorry. I hate typing things up that I have already completed because it hurts my poor sensitive eyes to look from the paper to the screen every second… Anyway, this is chapter four. Ew, it's so short!!! ...Enjoy, my lovies.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :3


End file.
